


The Little Mermaid

by Ciritea



Series: Fairytale Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciritea/pseuds/Ciritea
Summary: King Yuki's youngest daughter, Kaori, turns eighteen soon! Ever since Kaori was young, she had always wanted to see the world above the waves, so when the day finally comes, she, unfortunately, falls for a human prince; something unspeakably forbidden for the merfolk. When Kaori realizes just how strong her love for the human prince is, Kaori is forced to sacrifice one thing; her life as a mermaid, or the prince who took her heart. Question is... What will she choose?





	1. Wishing On a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of my first Hetalia fanfic first made back in 2014 on Wattpad while I was under a different username. There was an earlier version of the remake in 2016, but I never got around to doing said remake before going on a three-year hiatus.
> 
> I originally had six of these planned, but I only ever wrote half of them (the third I never finished). This time, however, I do intend to write all six of them. But I'm finally getting around to posting it online once again. So here it is.

\- Chapter One : Wishing On a Chance. -

* * *

Kaori sighed as she stared up towards where the ocean would have ended, and out would come fresh air. The outside world was an absolute mystery to merfolk such as Kaori. Folk on land didn't have a tail, much like the merfolk Kaori came to be familiar with.

"Kaoriiiiii!" A voice spoke from afar, snapping Kaori out of her thoughts. She turned around to see her sisters, Lien and Yazhu. "Oh! Lien, Yazhu," Kaori began. "What do you want?" Kaori questioned. "Father was looking for you," Yazhu said. "Yeah. It's near dark though- are you really that excited for tomorrow?" Lien asked.

"Um... I guess?" Kaori said, unsure what Lien meant by "being excited for tomorrow". "Oh, good!" Yazhu said. "Be ready for tomorrow okay? For now, it's time to sleep." Kaori nodded, tired.

* * *

Kaori woke up, still fairly tired. Kaori looked upwards, seeing the bright blue. _Oh great. I overslept._ Kaori thought, yawning. Kaori looked around, wondering where both Lien and Yazhu went off to. 

She would soon walk out the door, to her surprise.

"Happy birthday, Princess Kaori!" A maid said. "Happy birthday, milady." A butler said. _Is that what they meant by being excited for today?_ Kaori thought. _Wow, I completely forgot about my birthday! How shameful is that?_

"Haaaapppy birthday, Kaori!!" Yazhu said, happily. Lien nodded in agreement. "Remind me, Kaori... You're eighteen today, right?" Lien asked. Kaori nodded. "Why so, Lien?" Her older sister sighed, clasping her hands together. "You can finally go to the surface!" Lien said, happily.

Kaori's eyes widen, almost in disbelief. "Goodness!" Kaori said. "It's really time for that, already?!" Yazhu laughed, amused. "It's okay- so did I, Kaori," Yazhu said. "Unlike you and Lien, I never had an interest in the surface land, ya know?"

"I guess that's fair," Lien said. "But Kaori always had such a huge interest in the surface world. It was honestly completely out of character for her." Kaori nodded. "Anyway, thanks for the reminder!" Kaori said. "Kaori- where are you going?" Yazhu said. "I'm sorry, I can't help it!" Kaori said. "I've always wanted to see that world, you know?"

"Just be back, okay?" Lien said. "I know, I know!" Kaori said. "I'll be back soon enough!"

* * *

Kaori, at long last, was finally able to see the world above the waves. Unbeknownst to her, she saw a dark sky, with stars gleaming brightly. Even if she didn't know what stars were.

In fact, Kaori was so in love with the night sky she didn't notice a ship was going by her; if anything, the sounds were the thing that snapped her out of her thoughts. Out of instinct, Kaori moved out of the boat's way. The sounds caught her attention, so she found an edge so could hold on to, and eavesdropping in on conversations.

_Humans._ Kaori thought. She shouldn't be near them, but... Curiosity killed her.

"Yo, when's Arthur gonna stop stallin'?" One person asked. "Who knows? Arthur always seems to have his mind in La-La Land." Another person responded. _Arthur, huh?_ Kaori wondered. _What is he like, I wonder?_

Kaori noticed a nearby window and silently moved over without anyone noticing at all. She looked through the window and was awestruck upon seeing a man with messy, blonde hair and the most beautiful, piercing, emerald eyes Kaori had ever seen. Unbeknownst to her, Kaori's face was turning a light shade of pink.

"Arthur?" A gentle, yet thick, voice asked. The messy-haired man looked to the door. "Arthur. How long are you going to keep us waiting?" The blonde man sighed. "In a moment, Glenn!" Arthur said. Arthur's voice was soothing to Kaori, calming her down, to the point where her eyes were only on Arthur.

"I swear, I'll be out shortly..." Arthur said before Glenn opened the door. "Well, we're all getting a little bit impatient, you know!" Glenn said, in a fairly similar accent to Arthur's. "Whatever. I was just about to go out, you know." Arthur said, before leaving. Glenn closed the door behind them- and then a firework went out, shocking Kaori.

Kaori fell into the water, before looking towards the sky and looking upon the fireworks. She was... Awe-struck.

The fireworks were very beautiful, Kaori's eyes were gleaming at the sight of it. "Wow..." Kaori began. "I'm not sure what this is... But it's beautiful...!" Kaori spoke,quietly.

How unfortunate, that it also distracted Kaori from an oncoming storm.

A sudden storm was upon the ship, and Kaori's mind snapped out of it upon hearing screams. "Oh, gods..." Glenn spoke. "Everyone! It's a storm!" Glenn spoke aloud. "Good gods..." Arthur said. "Of all days- Why does it have to be today?!"

Kaori was forced to look onwards at this until the boat was torn apart. _Oh no...!! He's drowning!!_ Kaori thought. "I have to save him...!" Kaori spoke aloud. She went underwater and was able to carry Arthur to the shore.

It took the entire night, but in Kaori's eyes, it was worth it.

* * *

Kaori had placed Arthur on the shore near a castle, from what she was told from her siblings, admiring the prince. _Wow... He's more handsome up close._ Kaori thought. "I could practically watch him, all day," Kaori whispered. Kaori would have stayed longer; had she not heard sounds of someone coming towards her.

Kaori, in a panic, quickly went back into the sea but chose to hide at a nearby rock. To her surprise, Kaori saw... Glenn and a young girl who shared the same eyes as Glenn had. "P-Prince Arthur?!" The girl questioned. "Milord! Wake up!" Glenn plead. Arthur was able to wake up, from the pleas of Glenn and the young girl. "G-Glenn...?" Arthur began. "H-How... How are you here? I saw you drown..." Arthur questioned.

"Oh... That's a long story..." Glenn said. "But right now, we need to get you to a better state," Glenn said, placing Arthur's arm around him. "Come along, Maristella. Let's help Prince Arthur out, alright?" The girl looked towards Kaori's direction, but she wasn't sure if she saw Kaori at all. Soon after, Maristella turned to Glenn and nodded in agreement. "A-Alright..." She spoke, following after Glenn.

Kaori sighed, relief in her voice. _At least he's safe._ Kaori thought. _And that girl. Did she see me?_ Kaori wondered. Upon entering the water, yet again, she felt her face was... **Lukewarm**. That wasn't normal- at all. At the same time, she noticed that she heard... A beat.

** _A heartbeat._ **

At that moment, Kaori realized what had happened to her. She had fallen in love with the human prince. But... She was a mermaid and he was a human! Such love would be forbidden and best forgotten... Right?

\- The End of Chapter One : Wishing On a Chance. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing this chapter made me realize just how much I've been able to write for just one chapter... Most of the chapters I write now are way longer than this, what the heck
> 
> A character rundown, in case anyone is confused about the characters :  
Kaori - Nyo! Japan  
Arthur - England  
Lien - Vietnam  
Yazhu - Nyo! China  
King Yuki - The father of Kaori, Lien and Yazhu  
Glenn - OC I made on the spot; Maristella's older brother  
Maristella - Another OC I made on the spot; Glenn's younger sister


	2. The New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori makes her choice on what to sacrifice. What will it be? Most importantly, would it be worth it?

\- Chapter Two : A New World. -

* * *

"Kaoriiiiiii!!!" Yazhu spoke. "Where are you?!" She was in a panic. "Kaori, please answer us!" Lien said. The two looked around for their younger sister until Yazhu pulled Lien's arm. "W-Wow! Hey, hang on a sec-" Lien was interrupted by Yazhu motioning her to be quiet. "Did... Did you find her?" Lien asked. Yazhu nodded, before dragging Lien's arm.

As Yazhu dragged Lien's arm, she came to a sudden stop, and released Lien's arm, before nudging her. "There she is," Yazhu said. "Kaori? Are you..." Lien trialled off, once she noticed Kaori's eyes were red; almost as if she had been crying for a long time. "Kaori? Are you okay?" Yazhu asked. "Who made you cry?" Lien asked.

Kaori continued to cry, as her sisters looked to each other before nodding. "Kaori..." Lien began. "Is there something you need to tell us?" Lien asked, nervously. Kaori nodded. "Heart... Beating..." Was all Kaori could manage to speak out. "Wait... _heart beating_?" Yazhu questioned. "You're in love with someone?" Lien asked. Kaori, yet again, nodded.

"Oh my gods," Yazhu spoke. "Don't. Tell. Me. Did a human begin your heartbeat?!" Yazhu demanded. Kaori flinched. "That's wonderful, Kaori," Lien said, shocking both Yazhu and Kaori. "Lien. Are you even listening to yourself, Lien?!" Yazhu said. "She's in love with a human! How in the world are you letting that slide?!" Yazhu said.

Lien took offence to it. "Yazhu, do you realize how much of a jerk you must be towards your sister?!" Lien countered. "For the sake of love, Yazhu! She's in love! Why are you RIPPING IT away from Kaori?!" Lien hissed. "Oh come on! You know it's forbidden to love a human, Lien!" Yazhu said. "Says the one tearing your own sister's happiness to avoid a scandal!" Lien said. "Who gives a damn about it?! If Kaori's happy, why the hell should you worry over a scandal over your sister's happiness?!" Lien roared.

Kaori silently went away, but not before listening to everything her sisters argued about. _Lien is accepting of this but Yazhu..._ Kaori thought. _Who am I to trust? _

Kaori spent the rest of the day, contemplating what she should do.

... In the end, Kaori decided to do the forbidden and go to the Wish Granter.

* * *

It was in the dead of the night when Kaori awoke. Oddly enough, Kaori noticed that Lien wasn't in bed. _Where was she at this hour?_ Kaori thought. Regardless, she woke up for a reason.

One, that would change her life- forever.

Kaori wasn't under some curse, no, no. Just as Lien said, she was truly in love with Arthur. _If Kaori's happy, why the hell should you worry over a scandal over your sister's happiness?!_ Lien's words rang through Kaori's mind. Was this... Truly okay?

Kaori thought about it some more before she made the decision-

And off the little mermaid went; all to risk being with a human prince.

* * *

As Kaori approached the place told as forbidden, she could feel as if eyes were staring down on her. All she wanted was to see the Wish Granter, but... She honestly didn't know where he was. For all the black-haired mermaid knew; she was lost.

"Are you lost, young lady?" Kaori was startled by a soft, gentle voice. She turned around and saw... A feather-winged person? He didn't have the standard fishtail like most merfolk, but legs? His eyes were notably covered by a small version of the wings he had. Kaori heard myths of people like this but... The man's feathery wings were black, not white as the myths said. "W-W-Who... Who are you?" Kaori asked, nervously.

The feather-winged person took a breath, before answering. "My name is Serafim, milady," He began. "If you're lost, I can lead you to the Wish Granter." Kaori stared at him. "S... Seriously?" Kaori questioned. Serafim nodded. "Grab my hand and don't let go," Serafim said.

Kaori was reasonably afraid, but... A part of her told herself she could trust him, for whatever reason. Despite her best judgements, she took his hand. Serafim started to guide Kaori to the Wish Granter she wanted to see so badly.

Oddly enough, it seemed like a short amount of time passed as they reached the lair of the infamous Wish Granter. Serafim released the mermaid's hand. "Serafim," A voice said aloud. "Isn't that Princess Kaori at your side?" The voice questioned. "The one and only," Serafim replied. "What is she doing here? You didn't kidnap her, did you?" Another feminine voice said.

"Of course not," Serafim defended. "Princess Kaori came by her own choice." Serafim finished. "By her own choice?" The feminine voice asked again. "Well, well then," The other voice said, as the entrance opened. "Come in, Princess." The voice said. Serafim went in before Kaori did, but Kaori would follow soon after.

... And there, she would meet the infamous Wish Granter, face-to-face.

The Wish Granter had dirty blonde hair, and piercing, cold, blue eyes, just as the rumours had said. The other person had wings, much like Serafim, but they looked so... Different. The wings on this person looked more... Evil... Oddly enough, her wings were white- a contrast to the way her wings looked.

"The woman here is Rozalia, while the Wish Granter you wished to see is Miron," Serafim said, before stepping aside. "Well, well, Princess Kaori," Rozalia spoke. "Do you have a reason to be here?" Kaori nodded. "Y-Yes!" She replied, the hesitation and nervousness in her voice.

"Your wish, then?" Miron asked. "If I recall, would it by any chance be related to that Prince Arthur?" Miron questioned. Kaori's eyes widen. She couldn't trust herself to speak, so she nodded as the reply. "A mermaid? In love with a human?" Rozalia asked. "And how did your family take that?" Serafim asked.

"Yazhu was against it, and Lien was okay with it." Kaori began. "I... Didn't tell my dad." Serafim looked at Kaori in surprise. "One was okay with it?" He questioned. "Odd. Normally merfolk are absolutely against it." Serafim commented.

"How interesting that one was okay with it," Rozalia said. "Perhaps that one too may have fallen for a human too at some point~?" She teased. It never crossed Kaori's mind, but... It did seem logical. After all- Merfolk are normally one hundred percent against a romance like this.

It's why arranged marriages exist, after all.

"Regardless, of that, Kaori... Shall we get to business?" Miron questioned. Kaori nodded, nervously. "Alright then. If you can do so, can you specify your wish to what it is exactly?" He asked. "... I wish to walk among the lands as a human- I guess trading my tail for the feet humans walk on." Kaori said.

Miron closed his eyes. "That is indeed something I can grant," He said. "However... There's a catch." Kaori looked to the Wish Granter, confused. "A catch...?" She questioned. "There's a price to pay for every wish I grant," Miron said. "For you... The price to pay for your wish shall be... Your voice."

"M... My voice?" Kaori asked. "Yes," Miron said. "Don't you think that's a reasonable price?" He sighed. "But... How am I to talk to him?" Kaori asked. "You have your looks, Kaori," Rozalia said. "There are a lot of ways to communicate other than speaking."

_Is... Would it be worth it?_ She wondered. "Ask yourself," Serafim said. "How much would you sacrifice for a human prince?"

"... Everything." Kaori spoke. "Even your voice?" Rozalia asked. "Yes," Kaori spoke. "Very well then," Miron said. "Consider it done." He spoke, before snapping his fingers.

"... ...?!" Kaori tried to speak, but nothing came out. "The wish has begun, milady," Rozalia said. Serafim handed Kaori a bottle. "This is a potion you must drink to have your legs." He spoke. "You have three days to make the prince fall for you," Miron said. "Now you may leave and go up to the kingdom's shore and drink the potion."

And leave Kaori did.

\- The end of Chapter Two : The New World. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that most of the chapters I write are longer than chapter one, but I swear after this chapter they do become longer. I'm sure that's the case because I'm not taking any short cuts or time skips anymore, unlike when I did that back in 2014...
> 
> A character rundown, in case anyone is confused about the characters :  
Miron - 2P! Romania  
Rozalia - OC  
Serafim - OC


	3. Glorious New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori adapts to the decisions she made with the wish granter, Miron. Is the world above the waves as bad as Yazhu said it'd be or was it the opposite?

\- Chapter Three : Glorious New World. -

* * *

Kaori finally reached the shore of a Kingdom- she assumed it was **his** kingdom though. She wondered where Lien may have gone off to or even if she watched her the whole time, but it didn't matter anymore.

It was then she drank the potion and soon after fell asleep as her tail was split into two legs.

* * *

Maristella looked out into the sea. It was a normally beautiful day, but a thought always came to her mind- what was it like to live there? Merfolk was seen as a myth to humans, but Maristella truly believed they existed. Most saw her as childish for believing in such a thing, but she knew it to be true, for she had seen one many years ago.

Maristella had longed to meet one and even become friends with them.

"Maristella," A voice spoke, catching Maristella off guard. She turned around to see her brother, Glenn. "Y-Y-Yes?" She questioned. "Someone said they caught a light coming from the shore," Glenn said. "And why are you telling me this?" She asked. "Oh, have you grown up? I simply thought it could have been merfolk- perhaps the same one that you saw many years ago?" Her brother teased.

Maristella scoffed. "You want me to see?" She questioned back. "Why not?" Glenn asked. "But it's dark outside," Maristella countered. "You don't want your little sister to be hurt out there now, don't you?" She teased back. "Of course not," Glenn said. "That's why I'm coming with you. No one's going to hurt you without getting through me."

* * *

Off they went to the Kirkland Kingdom's shore, Maristella holding a lantern and her older brother carrying rapier, in case they were to be attacked. "So um..." Maristella whispered. "Where did the people see this light coming from?" Maristella asked. "Over there," Glenn replied, pointing to an odd part of the shoreline. When the two got there... The sight shocked them.

It was a black, short-haired young girl on the shore, about the age of Arthur. Maristella gave the lantern to Glenn to look over the young girl to see if she had been harmed. "Are there any signs over injury?!" Glenn asked. "Her legs have been cut all over," Maristella said. "It doesn't explain why she's... You know... Naked." 

Both Glenn and Maristella heard footsteps. Maristella was too frightened to look, but Glenn looked towards the direction of the sound, only to see... Prince Arthur.

"M-Milord?" Glenn asked. "What's going on here this late in the night?" Arthur asked. "M-M-M-Milord, w-w-w-we...!" Maristella tried to say something, but her brother placed a hand on her head. Arthur turned to direction, seeing a young lady washed up on the shoreline, his eyes widening. Glenn and Maristella moved to the side as Arthur went up towards the lady, picking her up bridal style.

"Let's get her inside," Arthur said. "But milord... What if-" "Safety comes first, Maristella," Arthur said, carrying her inside. "Besides, it's not she'll be able to help herself, anyways."

* * *

Kaori awoke in a place that was a definitely the shore she fell asleep on. The morning light was coming through the window. She silently got up and tried to walk out but, she fell down; it was extremely painful for her to even stand, but it was the price she had to pay.

The sound of her falling caught that same girl she saw after rescuing Arthur. "G-Glenn! She's awake!" The girl spoke. Glenn yawned. "Not so loud... We've been up since two in the morning, Maristella." He said, rubbing his eyes. The door suddenly opened to reveal Arthur and a maid of some kind next to him. "Ah! You're awake," The prince spoke, picking Kaori off the ground.

"Ah... It looks like you might have injured yourself," Arthur continued. "Please, be more careful next time, alright?" His soft voice touched Kaori's heart. "Do... Do you have a name?" Glenn asked. Kaori looked down, seeing her feet for the first time, remembering that she couldn't talk.

"... Kaori," The maid spoke. "Her name is Kaori." Everyone looked towards the maid. "Wha--? How do you--" "I... Can read thoughts." She said, interrupting Maristella. "S-Sorry I never told you."

"Don't worry about it, Mai," Arthur said. "You're new- we aren't going to know everything about you right away." Glenn and Maristella nodded. Arthur turned towards Kaori, his emerald eyes gazing into Kaori's chocolate, brown eyes. "You'll be safe in our care, don't worry," Arthur gently spoke, holding Kaori's hand. 

Kaori's face turned red, upon what happened. _Arthur's holding my hand...!!_ It was only then she realized how small her hand was with Arthur's. It only made it more embarrassing for the young lady. Suddenly, Arthur made an odd face. "Your hands, Kaori," He began. Kaori's face continued becoming a deeper shade of red, hearing her name be said by the human prince. "They're so cold." He commented.

It was then Kaori realized how warm Arthur's hands were. She took her other hand and placed the back of it on her cheek. Indeed, it was cold, just as the prince said. Soon after, however, Arthur would warmly smile to Kaori. "Don't worry about that, though," Arthur said. "Your legs are the main focus for now. Besides, I'm sure you'll warm up in no time."

Kaori looked down at her legs in confusion, before noticing the cuts on her legs. "Honestly, we aren't sure what happened to your legs, Lady Kaori," Maristella said. "We just... Found you on the shore like that." Glenn could only nod as a response. 

"Well then, I have somethings to take care of," Arthur said. "I'll be having Mai looking after you. That should be fine with you, right?" Kaori nodded in return. "Very well then," Arthur spoke. "And don't worry- I'll be checking up on you every so often." Arthur would soon leave the room, Glenn and Maristella following behind him, before closing the door.

Kaori turned toward the maid. Mai had dark hair and dark blue eyes, her hair tied in a bun. For some reason, Kaori felt like she had known Mai for a long time, for whatever reason it may have been. Mai would pour a cup of tea out for the lady. Kaori tried to grab the cup, but Mai stopped her before she could.

"Be careful, Kaori," Mai spoke. "Tea is a dangerous business. ... At least when it's very hot." Kaori made eye contact with Mai, who sighed back to her. "Well... If you want, you could write something."

_Write?_ Kaori thought. She never thought about this. _Why so?_ Mai sighed. "You see, if you know how to write, you can communicate with others so I don't have to be with you all the times," Mai began. "Besides, I really don't want to disrupt a date, you know? Feels too weird." Kaori nodded in agreement, watching as Mai placed a hand on the cup.

"It's fine to drink it, now," She spoke. Kaori slowly, yet gently, picked up the cup of tea. Much like Arthur's hands, it was warm. In fact, more then anything, she noticed how much warmer it was in the world above the sea then it was in the ocean. She moved the cup away from herself, before sighing. The tea itself was wonderful! _Do people really drink this?_ She wondered.

"Well... We don't just drink tea." Mai spoke. "Some would rather have coffee or water instead, you know?" Kaori closed her eyes, sighing. "Anyways, I'm going to do something for a bit," Mai spoke. "I'll be back soon though. Don't worry." Then, Mai left the room, leaving Kaori on her own.

_Yahzu said the world above the sea would be terrible,_ Kaori thought, drinking the cup of tea and closing her eyes. _But... It's not bad at all. In fact, I had been welcomed! I'm sure that's because I'm not a mermaid right now, but still...! They treat me with such kindness, even if they had just met me formally!_

Soon after the door would open. Kaori jumped at the sudden noise, looking at the door and seeing Arthur. She noticed that there was some kind of case in one of his hands. "Did Mai go off to do something?" Arthur asked. Kaori nodded, reminding herself that she couldn't speak. "I see then," Arthur spoke. He opened the case, revealing a violin.

Kaori tilted her head in confusion. What made the prince what to play an instrument here? Soon after that thought, he began to play a song on the violin. Kaori's confusion immediately turned to amazement as Arthur played the violin. It was the first time she ever hears the sounds a violin could play.

Time would fly by quickly as Arthur finished playing the violin, and Kaori would clap at the end of the song. "Lovely playing, my lord," A voice spoke. Arthur turned around, seeing Mai. "It seems Kaori enjoyed it as well." Arthur's face would turn light pink. "T... Truly?" Arthur spoke. "Of course," Mai spoke. "I'm not one to lie, milord." 

Arthur would soon after turn away in embarrassment, not speaking a single word, his face turning into a deeper red. Mai silently chuckled, as did Kaori. _Truly, Arthur is a charming man,_ Kaori thought. "Anyways, I've brought some freshly made brioche from the bakery," Mai spoke. "Ah! Thank you, Mai." Arthur said, taking two, and handing it over to Kaori.

"Here you go, Kaori," Arthur offered. "Try one. It's really good." Kaori took the brioche from Arthur's hand, slowly and gently, before taking a small bite of it. Much to her surprise, it was just as wonderful as the tea she had earlier. Arthur smiled as a response to Kaori's enjoyment.

"You know, once you get better..." Arthur began. Kaori's attention turned to him. "When your legs heal a bit more, then we can go and show you around the kingdom." Kaori's eyes widen at such a recommendation from the prince. She nodded in agreement, her chocolate coloured eyes sparkling in happiness. Arthur smiled at the response, before getting up.

"Well, I'll visit you again later, Kaori," Arthur spoke. "I've got to do some things now, alright? Mai, look after Kaori until I'm back, okay?" Mai nodded. "Of course, Arthur," Mai spoke, as Arthur left the room.

Mai looked towards Kaori, noticing that she was smiling. "You really like him, hm?" Mai questioned. Kaori nodded. "Not that I meant it in a bad way though. Arthur really is a charming young man," Mai said. "But you know... He'll be in need of someone to marry soon. As of now, Arthur is fairly indecisive about marrying someone."

Kaori looked towards Mai in confusion. "... By that I mean he's arguing with his mother over marrying someone he actually loves and cares for." Mai said. Kaori sighed at that. _ Thank goodness._ Kaori thought. _Can you tell me about Arthur's family?_ Kaori asked.

"Arthur's family?" Mai said. "Well... I believe his father died at sea if I'm not mistaken... Arthur has three brothers and a mother." Mai began. "There's his twin brother, David, and two more brothers, Niall and Seamus. Niall himself is already married, but David and Seamus aren't." Mai continued.

"It's hard to anger David. When he is angry, it's often passive, but you won't need to worry about that. David is often very kind so you'll be okay. David often sings as well, and it's very common to hear him singing. It's his pride and joy, really, and to be fair, David is very skilled in terms of his singing. Niall is very stubborn but he's cheerful and determined. He's also got a sharp eye, despite the fact that he's fairly messy and he's very good at storytelling. Seamus, on the other hand, is introverted with a mischievous streak, but he's reserved and indecisive. He really likes to draw a lot and often fiddles with whatever pencil is in his hand. ... Actually, it could be anything in his hand and Seamus will fiddle with it."

"David and Arthur are monozygotic twins with Niall being the next in line and Seamus after. Arthur himself is the youngest of the family, believe it or not," Mai said. "You can tell David from Arthur from their hair by the way. David's hair is darker and neater then Arthur's." Mai explained.

_Only three?_ Kaori asked. _I recall hearing about a fourth brother?_ "... Well... About that... There WAS a fourth brother in the Kirkland family..." Mai began. "His name is Allistair. Apparently one day, Allistair just... Disappeared. He straight-up vanished into thin air. ... No one knows what happened to Allistair." _I see..._ The mermaid turned human thought.

_Have you heard of what Allistair's like?_ "Of course," Mai spoke. "Allistair is, from what they say, a very reserved young man. If you knew him very well, he gets more talkative. He had the traits of the upcoming king; hardworking, honest and brave. He's said to be very good with kids, his hair was said to be more reddish before it darkened over time. He was also the real crown prince instead of Arthur, but since he vanished one day, Arthur soon took that spot, as his other brothers had other plans."

_I see._ Kaori thought. "But that's enough about Arthur," Mai said. "Why don't you talk about yourself? Seeing as you asked me about Arthur's family, surely you must live far from here, right?" Despite her face remaining calm, Kaori was terrified. She had to lie. She couldn't tell Mai the fact she was a mermaid. What would she say? _... I... I don't remember much about my family,_ Kaori thought. _All I can remember was I had two sisters and my father. My mother died, but I don't remember how._

"That's all you recall?" Mai asked. Kaori nodded, feeling bad for lying. "I see then. My apologies for asking." Mai said. "Anyways, may chance you would like to practice writing? Or maybe walking around?" Mai asked. Kaori nodded. "Alright then. Here you are; feel free to write anything you wish on here. I'll be out of the room for a bit, but I'll check on you occasionally." Mai said. Kaori nodded as Mai left the room.

Little would Kaori know as she wrote, two very familiar winged figures would watch from afar.

"Can you believe that she'd accept such a contract like that?" Rozalia asked. "Honestly, I'm still in shock she would even sacrifice her own voice to become a human." "I don't blame you, Rozalia," Serafim said. "Most would never give up something they pride themselves on like one's singing voice."

"That I am very aware of," Rozalia said. "But... You know the rules." "Of course I do," Serafim said. "If someone makes a contract with Miron... We've got to ruin the chance.

\- The End of Chapter Three : Glorious New World. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A character rundown, in case anyone is confused about the characters :  
David - Wales  
Niall - Ireland  
Seamus - Northern Ireland  
Allistair - Scotland


	4. Communication Without Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur decides to take Kaori on a tour to places in the Kirkland kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll update soon!" ( Proceeds to not update the Hetalia fanfic in four, almost five, months )  
... The ending of this chapter decided to vibe check me and gave me writer's block as a result. :')
> 
> "... probably will be the last thing I write before 2020..." I lied, I wanted to give this fanfic it's (long overdue) update.

\- Chapter Four : Communication Without Words. -

* * *

"Oh, gods..." Yazhu said. "Where are they? They couldn't have just left us in the dust, right?" "Yazhu. What has happened?" Asked the king. "Father... Lien and Kaori..." Yazhu began. Her father would lift a finger before revealing a letter. "What is-" "It's from him. The Wish Granter Miron." Yuki replied.

"No... You needn't tell me that..."

"I'm afraid she has," Yuki said. "Miron didn't mention anything about Lien though." "Well, that's at least one down, right?" Yazhu said. "I suppose," The king said. "Lien's a bigger problem though. Not even Miron knows. She's the main priority."

* * *

Kaori suddenly woke up to warmth. "Oh thank goodness, you seem to be fine," Mai said. "What happened, anyway? Trying to practice walking or something?" Kaori nodded. "I guess you must have fallen asleep on the ground then...?" Mai said. _Well... The best place to sleep IS on the ground._ Kaori thought. "Whatever you say, Kaori," Mai said, offering a hand to Kaori, who took it. "Anyways, we've got to get you ready."

_Ready? For what though?_ Kaori thought. "Arthur wants to take you out for a tour of the kingdom," Mai began. "I'd say I would be a little worried, but it seems your leg has healed well and quickly, so I don't think I need to worry," Mai said. "I'd hate to keep Arthur waiting, so let's do this right away."

* * *

Soon, before the two left the castle, Mai and Kaori would meet up with Arthur and his brothers. "Arthur, this is the girl that was found on shore, right?" Asked the youngest. "Yes. That's her, Seamus." Arthur said. "How could such a lovely young lady end up on our shore?" Asked a man who looked identical to Arthur. "Who knows, David?" Mai said. "It's quite a mystery."

"May I ask if she even remembers where she's from?" Asked the light red-haired man. "I asked and... She seems to have amnesia," Mai said. "Kaori only remembers a bit of her family. That's all she can remember." 

"That's quite a shame," The man said. "I would love to tell her family that she's safe under our care." "We all do, Niall," Arthur said. "Allistair would be proud of us, wouldn't he?" David asked. "Oh, absolutely," Niall said. "I miss Allistair..." Arthur said. "I'm sure we all do, Arthur," Seamus said.

"... But let's not dwindle on the past," Arthur said. "We're about to go to town, after all. Let's leave before it's too late." Arthur said, getting into the carriage as the rest of his brothers joined in. "You go in with them," Mai said. Kaori looked to Mai, terrified. "I didn't forget, don't worry," Mai said, handing Kaori a notebook and a pencil. "Someone's got to control the horse, and it falls upon me. You'll be fine, they're all nice." Mai said. Kaori nodded, before getting in.

"Alright... Let us be off, now!" Mai said, the horses beginning to move. Kaori couldn't help but look out the carriage windows, looking at the scenery as Arthur and his brothers talked amongst each other, Kaori being amazed by the beautiful scenery of the world above the sea. _How could my family possibly say this is a terrible world?_ Kaori wondered. _Everyone is so kind, even if they've only met me for a day..._

"Ah, Kaori?" Arthur asked. Kaori jumped, hearing her name. "Are you alright?" He asked. Kaori nodded, a bit confused at what he meant by that. "I thought you were homesick or something, that's all. It's a good thing you're not though." Arthur said, his gentle voice calming Kaori.

"You know," David said. "I recall hearing the servants mention that you act differently around Kaori. I can see what they mean by that," David said. "Now that I think about it, that's quite true!" Seamus commented. "Perhaps you've fallen for her, Arthur?" Niall teased. "I mean... I AM married, so I would know the cues."

"S-Shut up!" Arthur said, his face turned red. David, Niall and Seamus laughed at the reactions. Kaori couldn't help but smile from their relationship, being reminded of her relationship with her sisters. "Ah look," David said. "We're near to the town." "Aw, already?" Seamus questioned. "Well, what are we going to do?" Niall said. "Shall we all meet up here before it becomes late?" David proposed. 

"What time should we be back by?" Seamus asked. "Let's say... Before ten o’clock at the least." David said. "Consider it done!" Seamus said, running out of the carriage. "Goodness me, that kid..." Niall said. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Niall," Mai said. "He needs to learn to be independent, after all." "I guess so," Niall said. "You might as well take time off for once, instead of worrying about him."

"Maybe so," Niall said. "You worry about Seamus far too much. Do take this time to take a breather, won't you?" David asked. Niall nodded. "Will do," Niall said, leaving the carriage. "Mai, you'll be looking after the carriage, right?" David asked. "Of course," Mai said. "Wait, hold up," Arthur said. "Without her, how am I to know what Kaori's thinking?"

"I gave Kaori a notebook and pencil to write down what she wants to tell you," Mai said. "It'll be alright." "I see," Arthur began. "I'll leave that to you, Arthur," David said. "Make sure you don't screw up treating Kaori well, or else!" David said, going off to his own accord. "W-Why I'd never David-!" Arthur said. Kaori heard Mai chuckle from afar. "You two enjoy your date now!" Mai said, tending to the horse.

Kaori couldn't help but smile at this all. It was a wonderful sight to watch. Arthur sighed before taking Kaori's hands. "Well then... Shall we be off?" He asked. Kaori's amber eyes gleamed in anticipation, as she nodded happily. "Follow me then, alright? Now let's go." Arthur said, Kaori following behind.

* * *

Arthur and Kaori ended up in a town square where there was music being played and a very lively crowd of people were dancing away for the day. The prince looked over, noticing Kaori's eyes gleaming with delight. The prince smiled, reaching a hand out for the lady. "May... May I ask for a dance?" Arthur asked.

Kaori's face turned a light pink. Hesitantly, she took his hand, and her heart began racing. Kaori noticed that Arthur was making eye-contact with her and only got more embarrassed. "You know..." Arthur began. "I... I didn't have the chance to say it before, but... You look lovely," The prince said. Kaori could feel her face heating up from the comment Arthur made. Even if she was unable to say it, she smiled back at the prince.

_How I wish I could talk to him normally..._ Kaori thought. _But... It IS the price I must pay. And pay the price I will._ She closed her eyes before falling upon Arthur's chest, hearing what she assumed was a heartbeat. _I may have given up my voice to be with him for a few days... But I'm glad I did. Because if I didn't, I wouldn't have had the chance to hold your hand._ She thought, smiling.

... And soon, the music would end.

Kaori would open her eyes and make eye contact with the prince, yet again. "Thank goodness," Arthur said. "I thought you got bored of this already; I'm glad I got proven wrong since you're still smiling." Kaori couldn't help but take hold of Arthur's arm. "Jeez... You must be enjoying this, huh?" Arthur said, placing a hand on the lady's head. "... Cute."

"Arthur?" A voice spoke. Arthur turned towards the voice's direction. Much to his surprise, it was a light-haired man with deep, blue eyes. "S... Sigurd?" The prince spoke. "What are you doing here in the Kirkland Kingdom?" "On a vacation," Sigurd replied. "May I ask why the heir to the Kirkland Kingdom's throne is here with a lady like this?" He asked.

"It's um... I... I swear I can explain it," Arthur said. Sigurd laughed. "Oh please, you don't need to explain it," He said. "I'm sure I can understand from her holding your arm like that." Arthur took a look at what Sigurd meant; the sight of Kaori holding his arm like that made him embarrassed. "Well, I should go off before my family finds out about this," Sigurd spoke. "Farewell, Arthur. Do enjoy your date."

"Wh--?! Sigurd!" Arthur said, Sigurd walking away from his sight. Kaori couldn't help but be so happy for once. Arthur looked at the lady after the ordeal, taking her hand suddenly. "There's something I wanted to show you," He said. Kaori tilted her head in confusion. "I want to surprise you though. Don’t worry, it's safe."

Kaori nodded, holding Arthur's hand as the prince lead the way.

* * *

The sky became dark, with the stars shining in the night sky. Kaori couldn't help but light up upon seeing the stars- it always seemed like her first time looking at the stars. “We’re here now,” Arthur spoke. Kaori looked to see a path, hidden away by weeping willows. 

Kaori couldn’t help but admire this hidden path, as fireflies flew by the two. I can’t believe such a beautiful sight like this has to be hidden away... Kaori thought. “Here we are,” Arthur spoke, gesturing Kaori to look.

The sight was of a gazebo with a beautiful view of the river, the moonlight reflecting off the water to create a lovely gleam over the whole view. Kaori found herself walking towards the gazebo to look into the river. “The moon is pretty this day, isn’t it?” Arthur questioned. Kaori nodded as her response, before writing something down.

“Isn’t it a shame to keep this place hidden?” She questioned. “I... Yeah,” Arthur spoke. “It is a shame to hide a beautiful place like this, but we have to. I’d hate to see this place get ruined, in one way or another.” 

The two continued to admire the view in silence, sitting near the river. Kaori kept looking at the moon’s reflection in the river and felt just a bit homesick. How was her family doing? Are they trying to look for her? If they do then... What would they do? What of Lien? Is she alright?

Unbeknownst to her, Kaori would soon after close her eyes, her head gently placed on Arthur’s shoulder. It surprised Arthur at first but seeing Kaori fall asleep like that eased him a bit. He silently took out his pocket watch to check the time- it was just a few minutes before ten o'clock.

Arthur couldn’t find it in his heart to wake Kaori up, so he was left to carry her in his arms. “Have nice dreams tonight, alright?” He whispered.

\- End of Chapter Four : Communication Without Words. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to finally get this chapter done. I hope I can update more frequently though...  
Well, I'll see y'all in 2020.
> 
> A character rundown, in case anyone is confused about the characters :  
Sigurd - Norway


End file.
